There's Something About Mary
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: She'd never been with a girl before- never even thought about it- and it was different than being with a man.And when she found out her girlfriend was an alien- well, that was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it?


Title: There's Something About Mary  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Greeks Bearing Gifts  
Pairings: Tosh/Mary, Ianto/Tosh friendship  
Warnings: F/F sex. Vague, promise.  
Summary: She'd never been with a girl before- never even thought about it- and it was different than being with a man. And when she found out her girlfriend was an alien, well, that was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. RTD and the BBC do.  
A/N: My first shot at Tosh/anyone. I love her, but I didn't know how well I could get into her head. I think I did fine, if I do say so myself.

~~.~~

Tosh refused to wear the necklace when she was _with_ Mary. Whatever it was the woman was thinking, Tosh really couldn't care. She knew- or at least thought she did- what Mary was thinking, how she felt, and it was slightly liberating.

No one expected Tosh to be the one to sleep with a woman or wear a necklace that made her able to read minds. She felt like a rebellious teenager, disobeying her mum's orders and staying out late with her friends. (Well, not that she'd ever done that. But if she had, she's sure this was how she'd feel.)

She loved that Mary was a secret. She wouldn't tell a soul about her- not until she had to. A weight was actually lifted off her chest when she realized it was her finally moving on from her high school crush on Owen. She had loved- _felt_ loved. Because when Mary made her put the talisman on, she could hear and see every whim the blond had.

But she was terrified. She'd never been with a girl before- never even thought about it- and it was different than being with a man. The reactions and mind games were different, but of course seduction was easier when you were drunk and she were looking to get under _your_ specific skirt. And when she found out her girlfriend was an alien, well, that was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it?

Mary was the _most _beautiful creature she had ever seen. A bright light surrounded her, making her pale skin stand out and glow. Her whole body was perfectly curved and she could fly- she didn't know why, but the floating made her even more magical than Tosh initially thought. Tosh had never been so happy, so content with her life before, before she and Mary has the most amazing sex she'd ever had in her life.

She never came so hard or so long and it was probably all a lie. But Mary had a way of making sex just perfect. The way she kissed Tosh as if she was the most precious thing in the world. The way she touched her ever so gently in the way that spent shivers down Tosh's spine. Tosh had never, _ever, _been so cared for by a partner. She, herself, felt like she had finally done something right, like somebody noticed how great she really was.

Then Mary has deceived her, used her to get back home. She had lied to Tosh and tried to kill her workmates. (even though she was secretly glad Mary had turned on Gwen, first, but she'd never say that out loud)

She wanted to believe Jack was wrong about Mary; that he hadn't actually sent her to her death in the sun and Mary was safe back home. She cried and yelled and swore at Jack like it'd been _his _fault she was the way she was. He let her do it; he saw the despair in her eyes that said everything was no all right, not because Jack killed maybe the only person that would love her.

An hour later, she sat in Jack's office with Ianto, filling out paperwork on the whole ordeal. She could see Owen and Gwen -_oh, what she'd heard in them- standing outside, Owen glaring at her from a distance. _"If looks could kill…" Ianto seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"We all would be dead by now, wouldn't we?" Ianto closed the folder, folding his hands over it.

"I know how it feels, I'm sorry. I really am." He held his hand out and she took hold of it. The way he was looking at her and how tight he was holding her hand, she knew Mary wasn't the only one who loved her.

~~.~~

Review?


End file.
